Because I Miss You
by ShizuSuga
Summary: Sehun menyesal... Sangat menyesal... Kenapa dia baru menyadari semuanya sekarang? Tepat setelah sosok cantik itu pergi dari hidupnya...


Annyeong!

Shizu balik lagi dengan ff baru ^^ Jujur aja shizu senang banget ada yang review ff shizu yang sebelumnya (Painful Hope). Dan berhubung shizu udah janji, ini ada side story dari sudut pandangnya Sehun. Sebenarnya shizu bingung juga ini sequel ato side story -_-

Sepertinya cuap-cuap authornya sampe disini dulu deh ^^

(Tulisan yang di bold plus cetak miring itu flashback yaaa..)

Selamat membaca...

.

.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun Side

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Selalu di bawah langit yang sama_

 _Selalu di hari yang sama_

 _Selain dari dirimu tidak ada disini_

 _Tidak ada satu pun yang berbeda_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ruangan itu tampak sepi, hanya terdengar desiran angin malam. Nampak seorang namja tampan tengah duduk melamun di balkon kamarnya. Entahlah tidak ada yang tau apa yang tengah dipikirkan namja itu. Tatapan matanya terlihat kosong. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, namja tampan itu menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan. Sorot matanya menyimpan kesedihan yang teramat dalam.

Perlahan, dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, tepat ke arah kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Kemana sosok cantik itu? Sosok yang dulunya selalu ada di sampingnya, selalu menemaninya dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibir mungil sosok cantik itu.

" _ **Oh.. Sehunie! Lihat, ada bintang jatuh. Cepat ucapkan permohonan."namja cantik yang baru saja berteriak heboh itu dengan cepat memejamkan mata.**_

 _ **Namja tampan bernama Oh Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya tersenyum kecil dan ikut melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah beberapa detik, namja cantik nan manis itu membuka matanya perlahan dan menoleh ke arah Sehun.**_

" _ **Sehunie, apa permohonanmu?"tanya namja itu penasaran.**_

 _ **Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Mmm... Aku minta supaya kau tidak lagi bertingkah seperti ahjumma-ahjumma."**_

" _ **MWO? YAK!"namja cantik itu terlihat kesal. Dengan cepat dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang.**_

" _ **Permohonan macam apa itu?"**_

" _ **Aku hanya bercanda, Xi Luhan... Lagipula, itu rahasia...". Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Luhan lembut.**_

Mata namja itu kini terlihat memerah. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha menahan air matanya. Tidak! Tidak ada yang berbeda! Dia tetap menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa. Hanya, semuanya terasa kosong. Tanpa sosok cantik yang selalu setia menemaninya. Sosok cantik bernama Xi Luhan.

Bolehkan ia berharap? Berharap ada bintang jatuh dan dia bisa meminta permohonan? Permohonan agar Luhan kini ada di sisinya, di sampingnya. Walau hanya sedetik saja.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku hanya ingin tersenyum_

 _Ingin melupakan segalanya_

 _Seperti tidak ada yang terjadi_

 _Tersenyum untuk menjalani hari-hariku_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Wah, kau hebat Sehun! Lagi-lagi kau mendapat peringkat pertama semester kali ini. Cih, susah sekali mengalahkanmu."

"Hem, memangnya kau setiap hari makan apa saja, hah?"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan teman-temannya. Yah, dia memang namja berprestasi di sekolahnya. Tidak heran jika dia punya begitu banya penggemar. Tampan, pintar, kaya, baik hati. Apa yang kurang coba?

"Aish. Kalian berlebihan. Tentu saja aku makan makanan yang sama dengan kalian. Mungkin kalian yang terlalu malas. Lihat, kau pasti tidak pernah menyentuh bukumu. Iya kan?"

Jongin, salah satu sahabat Sehun tersenyum malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau hari ini kau mentraktir kami?"tanya Chen sahabat Sehun yang memiliki suara cempreng.

Sehun tampak berpikir. Sepertinya tidak buruk.

"Baiklah. Kalian ingin makan di mana?"

"MWO?"sontak mereka berteriak heboh. Seorang Oh Sehun mau mentraktir mereka?

"Kau yakin?"kali ini Kyungsoo sahabat Sehun yang lain bertanya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Ck! Tentu saja. Kajja!"

Dengan cepat Sehun bangkit dari duduknya diikuti ketiga sahabatnya. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka terlihat bahagia dengan lelucon-lelucon konyol yang dilontarkan Jongin.

Kali ini saja namja tampan itu ingin melupakan semuanya, seakan tidak ada yang terjadi. Ingin menjalani hari-harinya dengan senyuman. Kali ini saja.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu_

 _Karena aku sangat merindukanmu_

 _Setiap hari saat aku sendiri_

 _Aku memanggil dan memanggilmu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun merebahkan diri di sofa rumahnya sambil menarik nafas panjang. Tubuh, hati, dan perasaannya kini terasa lelah. Sangat lelah. Kedua tangannya terangkat secara perlahan, menutupi wajahnya.

" _ **Kau dari mana saja Sehunie~?"**_

" _ **Aku dari rumah temanku. Ada tugas yang harus kami kerjakan."jawab Sehun lemah.**_

 _ **Luhan menarik nafas pendek. "Kau lelah?"**_

 _ **Sehun tidak bergeming. Namja tampan itu lebih memilih menutup matanya menghilangkan penat.**_

" _ **Aku akan membuatkan teh hangat untukmu."**_

" _ **Tidak perlu!"potong Sehun cepat sebelum Luhan beranjak dari duduknya.**_

 _ **Namja cantik itu kini memandangnya bingung. "Wae?"**_

 _ **Sehun membuka matanya perlahan dan menoleh ke arah Luhan.**_

" _ **Istirahatlah. Aku bisa membuatnya sendiri"ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil.**_

 _ **Luhan memutar bola matanya kesal. "Oh, ayolah Sehun~a.. Aku tidak setega itu enak-enakan tiduran sedangkan sahabatku sendiri dalam keadaan memprihatinkan. Kau duduk manis saja di sini. Ok? Tidak ada penolakan!"dengan cepat Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur.**_

 _ **Sehun menatap punggung Luhan dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ya ampun! Namja cantik itu benar-benar keras kepala!**_

"Aku lelah..."gumam Sehun.

Kedua tangannya masih setia menutup wajahnya.

"Aku lelah... sangat lelah..."namja tampan itu terdiam. Berharap akan ada suara lembut yang selalu setia menawarkan diri membuatkan teh hangat untuknya.

"Buatkan aku teh hangat, Lu~"

Hanya keheningan yang mengisi ruangan kecil itu.

"Luhan~ah..."

Sehun bergumam pelan. "Luhan... Xi Luhan..."

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban seperti yang diharapkannya. Selalu seperti ini! Sungguh, Sehun sangat merindukan sosok namja itu. Sangat merindukannya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ingin melihatmu, Ingin melihatmu_

 _Karena aku sangat ingin melihatmu_

 _Sekarang seperti sebuah kebiasaan_

 _Aku terus memanggil namamu_

 _Seperti hari ini_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Langkah Sehun terhenti di ujung anak tangga. Matanya menatap pintu kamar berwarna cokelat yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. Hatinya berdegup kencang dan dadanya mulai terasa sesak. Dulu... Saat mendengar langkah kakinya menaiki tangga, Luhan pasti langsung berlari keluar dan menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya. Tapi sekarang berbeda, hanya kesunyian yang menyambut kedatangannya.

Namja tampan itu menahan nafasnya beberapa detik. Setelah memantapkan hati, perlahan dia berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu dan membukannya perlahan. Lampu kamar Luhan masih menyala. Yah.. Sejak kejadian itu, Sehun tidak pernah masuk ke kamar Luhan. Bahkan, dia sendiri sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali dia menginjakkan kakinya di kamar ini.

Pandangan matanya menyapu seluruh isi ruangan. Tampak bersih dan rapi. Aroma ini... Sehun menarik nafas panjang sambil memejamkan mata. Rindu.. Dia sangat rindu dengan aroma ini. Sehun membuka matanya perlahan dan berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang Luhan. Senyum miris tergambar di wajah tampannya.

Perlahan memori dirinya bersama Luhan mulai berputar di otaknya bagaikan sebuah film. Selama beberapa menit Sehun hanya terdiam ditemani kesunyian malam. Hingga tatapan matanya tertuju ke arah meja belajar Luhan. Keningnya sedikit berkerut memandang sebuah kertas yang diletakan dengan rapi. Perlahan Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil kertas itu.

Mata namja tampan itu kini tampak berkaca-kaca. Setiap kata yang tertulis di kertas itu membuat jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak dan nafasnya terasa tercekat. Untuk kesekian kalinya namja tampan itu berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Lu~..."

"Luhan~ah.."

"Xi Luhan..."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku pikir aku sudah membiarkanmu pergi_

 _Tanpa meninggalkan apapun_

 _Tidak, tidak, sekarang aku masih tidak bisa_

 _membiarkanmu pergi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tubuh namja tampan itu kini seakan kehilangan kekuatannya. Tangan kirinya meremas ujung meja dengan erat, berusaha menahan tubuhnya yang hampir jatuh. Kakinya bahkan terasa mati rasa. Dan memori itu... Memori menyakitkan itu, kembali merasuki pikirannya dengan cepat. Membuat kepalanya pening dan terasa berputar-putar.

 _ **Sehun berlari tergesa-gesa membelah kerumunan orang yang tampak berlalu-lalang. Tak dipedulikannya cacian dan makian yang diterimanya kala tubuh namja tampan itu menabrak orang-orang disekelilingnya. Nafasnya memburu dan peluh membasahi dahi dan tubuhnya. Kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang kini terganti dengan lorong putih yang tampak agak sepi. Mata indah itu bergerak tak fokus seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang semakin cepat. Pikirannya sejak tadi terus dipenuhi dengan rasa khawatir, cemas, dan... takut. Ya, dia takut. Sangat takut dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang nanti akan didengarnya.**_

 _ **Laki-laki itu mempercepat langkah kala matanya menangkap sosok tinggi yang sedang duduk gelisah di bangku panjang rumah sakit. Menyadari seseorang yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, laki-laki tinggi itu menoleh dan berdiri dengan cepat dari duduknya.**_

" _ **Sehun..."**_

" _ **Dimana? Dimana dia?"Sehun memotong kata-kata Kris –laki-laki tinggi tadi- dengan cepat.**_

 _ **Kris menarik nafas berat. "Dia..." Lagi-lagi kata-kata Kris harus terhenti seiring dengan terbukanya pintu UGD, menampilkan sosok berjas putih dengan masker menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Dengan cepat Sehun menghampiri sosok itu.**_

" _ **Bagaimana... Bagaimana keadaannya dok?"**_

 _ **Dokter itu melepas maskernya dan menggeleng pelan. "Maaf... Kami sudah berusaha menyelamatkannya. Tapi..."tepat sebelum dokter menyelesaikan kata-katanya Sehun langsung menerobos masuk.**_

 _ **DEG**_

 _ **Tubuh laki-laki itu mematung sekejap menatap sosok kaku yang terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Kain putih bersih menutupi seluruh tubuh sosok itu. Dengan langkah berat Sehun berjalan mendekati ranjang. Tangannya terangkat hendak membuka kain putih polos itu.**_

 _ **Sehun merasa dunianya runtuh saat itu juga, kala sosok yang amat sangat dikasihinya terbaring dengan wajah pucat dan luka di bagian dahi dan kepalanya. Mata indah itu melebar dan tangannya menggantung di udara. Sama halnya dengan Kris, yang kini mengepalkan tangannya. Berusaha menahan aliran sungai yang siap jatuh dari sudut matanya.**_

 _ **Cukup lama terdiam dalam posisi itu hingga mulutnya terbuka hendak mengucapkan sesuatu.**_

" _ **Lu... Luhan~ah.."gumamnya lirih.**_

" _ **Luhan~ah..."**_

"Luhan~ah... Jangan pergi..."

 _Jangan tinggalkan aku... Kumohon..._

Tubuh lemah Sehun merosot ke lantai. Nafasnya naik-turun dengan cepat, menahan gejolak emosi dalam dadanya. Matanya memanas dan tangannya terangkat menutupi wajahnya.

 _Aku merindukanmu..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Setiap hari, setiap hari_

 _Terasa seperti aku akan mati_

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jongin berjalan mendekat kearah sosok namja berkulit pucat yang sedang berlatih didepan kaca besar, tepat di tengah ruangan serba putih itu. Saat ini mereka sedang melaksanakan latihan menari mereka. Ya, minggu depan akan ada kompetisi dance antar sekolah. Karena kemampuan mereka yang diatas rata-rata, Jongin dan Sehun ditunjuk langsung oleh sang kepala sekolah untuk menjadi perwakilan dari sekolah mereka.

"Sehun, kurasa latihan kita sampai di sini saja."ucap Jongin pelan sambil berjalan mendekati Sehun.

Pria tampan itu tidak bergeming. Pandangannya menatap lurus ke arah kaca besar di depannya.

Merasa dihiraukan Jongin mempercepat langkahnya dan menepuk pundak Sehun pelan. "Hei, latihannya sampai disini saja. Sebaiknya kau istirahat."

Sehun menoleh sebentar ke samping kanannya, namun kembali meliuk-liukan badannya setelah sebelumnya menepis tangan Jongin.

"Kau duluan saja. Aku masih ingin di sini."

"Yak, kau bisa sakit kalau seperti ini terus Sehun." Jongin terlihat benar-benar khawatir. Bagaimana tidak, sudah seminggu ini Sehun terus berlatih selama 6 jam tanpa henti. Jongin bahkan sempat melihat Sehun terjatuh beberapa kali namun dengan cepat namja itu berdiri dan kembali berlatih seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Jongin bukan orang bodoh. Tentunya dia tau benar apa yang menyebabkan namja tampan itu menjadi seperti ini. Hanya saja Jongin tidak tau bagaimana cara agar sahabatnya itu dapat kembali menjadi seperti Oh sehun yang dulu. Yang selalu tersenyum. Bukannya Sehun yang seperti mayat hidup. Bahkan tubuhnya kini terlihat seperti tengkorak berjalan. Astaga!

"Aku tau ini berat bagimu Sehun, tapi ini semua sudah terjadi. Dia telah pergi. Sudah saatnya kau melupa..."

GREP

Jongin tersentak kaget kala tangan pucat Sehun menarik kerah bajunya dengan kasar. Bahkan kakinya terangkat sedikit akibat tarikan Sehun yang begitu kuat. Namja pecinta dance itu merasa pasokan udaranya berkurang. Bahkan wajahnya kini mulai memerah.

"Katakan sekali lagi dan kupastikan kau akan menyesal, Kim Jongin! Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk melupakannya!"

Sehun melepaskan genggamannya dari kerah baju Jongin dan segera pergi dari ruangan itu. Jongin bersumpah, tatapan sehun tadi seakan-akan membunuhnya. Benar-benar dingin dan tajam. Jongin tidak bermaksud menyinggung Luhan. Hanya saja dia sudah kehabisan akal untuk menyadarkan sahabatnya itu. Bagaimanapun terus-menerus tenggelam dalam kesedihan tidak akan ada gunanya. Jongin yakin, bahkan sangat yakin, Luhan pun tidak akan tenang di sana jika mengetahui keadaan Sehun yang seperti sekarang ini.

Sementara itu Sehun sendiri tampak sedang membasuh wajahnya di toilet sekolah. Nafas namja tampan itu terlihat memburu. Menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin membuat Sehun sadar seberapa menyedihkannya dia saat ini. Tatapannya datar, tapi jika kalian melihat lebih dekat maka kalian akan menyadari matanya yang mulai memerah. Namun sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Sehun selalu mampu menahan aliran sungai yang akan keluar dari mata indahnya.

 _Aku merindukanmu..._

 _Rasanya... Rasanya seperti aku akan mati..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mencintaimu, mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu_

 _Aku tidak mengatakan kata-kata itu_

 _Aku hanya membiarkanmu pergi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna putih berjalan membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang tampak sunyi. Tak ada yang tau kemana tujuan mobil itu. Di dalamnya tampak sosok namja tampan berkulit pucat dengan pakaian serba hitamnya. Tangannya memegang kemudi dengan erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Semakin dekat dengan tempat tujuan, semakin erat juga genggamannya pada stir mobilnya.

" _ **Sehun, kau dari mana saja? Aku tidak melihatmu sepanjang acara tadi. Apa... Kau benar-benar tidak datang?"tanya seorang yeoja manis yang baru saja memasuki apartemen Sehun.**_

 _ **Sehun sendiri sedang duduk di sofa, tepat di depan TV yang menyala. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah benda persegi panjang yang menampilkan gambar bergerak itu.**_

" _ **Sehun?"merasa tidak ditanggapi yeoja itu mendekat ke arah sehun dan duduk di sampingnya.**_

" _ **Sehun~a, apa... kau merasa tidak akan menyesali perbuatanmu ini? Maksudku, ini akan menjadi yang terakhir bagimu untuk melihatnya. Jika kau tetap di sini maka..."**_

" _ **Aku tidak bisa..."Sehun menoleh ke samping, tepat ke arah yeoja manis tadi.**_

 _ **Dan mata yeoja itu membulat kala melihat airmata menetes dari pipi Sehun. Wajahnya tetap datar, tapi airmata itu sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya.**_

" _ **Aku tidak bisa... Aku tidak ingin melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Terbaring kaku tanpa senyuman manisnya. Aku... Aku mencintainya Taeyeon~a... Aku mencintai Luhan..."**_

 _ **Dan ini pertama kalinya bagi Taeyeon melihat sisi lemah seorang Oh sehun.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Maaf, maaf, dapatkah kau mendengar kata-kataku?_

 _Pengakuanku yang terlambat, dapatkah kau mendengarnya?_

 _Aku mencintaimu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Untuk beberapa saat tubuh itu hanya terdiam, tanpa ada sedikit gerakan apa pun. Hingga tak lama kemudian tangan pucat itu terulur untuk meletakkan segenggam bunga di depan sebuah makam dengan foto seorang namja cantik nan manis. Hening! Hanya terdengar suara desiran angin.

"Annyeong..."akhirnya sebuah gumaman pelan keluar dari bibir pucat Sehun.

Butuh kesiapan hati dan mental bagi seorang Oh sehun untuk menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini. Dan benar saja, hanya dengan melihat foto yang tertempel di makam itu, Sehun merasa kepalanya pening dan berputar-putar. Seluruh pasokan udaranya pun seakan ditarik keluar dengan paksa. Bahkan kaki panjang itu kehilangan kekuatan untuk menopang tubuhnya. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga tubuh itu pun merosot ke lantai.

Kepalanya tertunduk dengan tangan kiri dilantai untuk menopang tubuhnya sedang tangan kanannya meremas dada kirinya erat. Sakit!

Nafasnya naik turun mencoba mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Dan akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, airmata pun menetes dari mata indahnya dan jatuh ke lantai. Sehun mengangkat kepala mencoba menatap foto Luhan, tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Mi... Mianhae... Mianhae Luhan~ah..."

Sehun berani bersumpah, dia merasa seperti akan mati saat itu juga. Sehun sadar permintaan maafnya tidak akan membawa Luhan kembali, di sisinya. Dan Sehun benar-benar menyesal. Kenapa? Kenapa dia baru menyadari semuanya setelah namja cantik itu telah pergi.

 _ **Sehun tampak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Sesekali mata indah itu melirik ponselnya.**_

" _ **Sehun~ah, gwaenchana?"tanya Tao khawatir melihat Sehun yang sejak tadi tampak tidak tenang.**_

 _ **Sehun menoleh ke arah Tao dan tersenyum lembut. "Nan gwaenchana. Istirahatlah. Demammu baru saja turun. Jadi, kau masih butuh istirahat agar benar-benar pulih."**_

 _ **Tao membuka mulutnya hendak membantah sebelum suara dering ponsel Sehun membuatnya harus mengurungkan niat.**_

 _ **Senyum merekah tampak di wajah Sehun saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Dengan cepat Sehun menekan tombol hijau.**_

" _ **Yoboseyo? Wae Lu? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja? Sudah minum obatnya? Apa Kris hyung belum datang?"**_

 _ **Sehun sadar mungkin tingkahnya ini terlalu berlebihan tapi itu adalah hal yang wajar terjadi jika sahabatmu sakit.**_

" _ **Yak! Kenapa diam saja!"**_ _ **Bagaimana bisa namja itu diam saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Tidak sadarkah dia Sehun benar-benar khawatir saat ini.**_

" _ **Bagaimana aku bisa bicara. Kau bahkan tidak memberikan aku kesempatan untuk bicara. Aku bahkan bingung harus menjawab pertanyaanmu yang terlalu banyak itu. Dasar ahjumma!"**_

" _ **YA! Jawab saja pertanyaanku.**_ **"** _ **Sehun terlihat kesal, namun dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman kecil di wajahnya mendengar jawaban namja cantik itu.**_

 _ **Terdengar suara kekehan di seberang sana.**_ _ **"Nde.. Nde.. Dasar cerewet! Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah minum obat, dan Kris sudah datang menemuiku. Tidak usah khawatir."**_

 _ **Sehun menghela nafas lega.**_ _ **"Syukurlah.. Kau membuatku khawatir. Oh ya, kenapa menelponku?"**_

 _ **Hening! Dahi Sehun berkerut kala tidak mendengar jawaban dari Luhan.**_ _ **"Lu?"**_

" _ **Ah,, aku.. aku.."**_

" _ **Nde? Wae?"tanya**_ _ **Sehun lagi, masih setia menunggu jawaban namja cantik itu.**_

" _ **Aku.."**_ _ **Hening sejenak lalu,**_ _ **"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Aku sangat senang bisa mengenalmu, Sehunie. Aku tidak tau apa jadinya aku 11 tahun yang lalu tanpamu. Kau tau aku sangat menyayangimu."**_

 _ **Sehun terkekeh pelan.**_ _ **"Aku juga menyayangimu."jawabnya mantap.**_

" _ **Anhi. Rasa sayang kita berdua berbeda Sehunie."**_

 _ **Sehun mulai merasa ada yang aneh. Apalagi suara Luhan tadi terdengar bergetar. "Apa maksudmu Lu?"**_

" _ **Selama 11 tahun bersama, aku sadar bahwa aku memiliki perasaan padamu. Perasaan sayang yang lebih dari sekedar sayang pada sahabat... Aku... Aku mencintaimu. Saranghae, Jeongmal Saranghae Oh Sehun."**_

 **DEG**

" _ **Lu...Luhan..."**_

" _ **Kau tidak perlu membalas perasaanku. Aku tau, kau menganggapku tidak lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku sadar, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan memendam perasaanku. Hiks.. Hiks.. Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo.. untuk semua yang sudah kau berikan padaku. Hiks.."**_

 _ **Sehun tersadar dari keterpakuannya saat mendengar suara tangisan Luhan.**_ _ **"Lu, kau menangis?"**_

 _ **Cukup lama Sehun tidak mendengar jawaban Luhan hingga akhirnya dia angkat bicara.**_

" _ **Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah khawatir. Aku janji besok aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Ah, Cepat katakan perasaanmu pada Tao, bodoh. Kau tidak ingin jadi pengecut bukan?"**_

 _ **Sehun sendiri kini hanya terdiam. Entahlah, hanya saja Sehun merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Tiba-tiba saja kata-kata Luhan tadi membuat hatinya terasa menghangat. Bahkan terasa ada kupu-kupu yang beterbangan dalam perutnya dan jantungnya kini berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Yang lebih aneh lagi, Sehun merasa bahagia dan ingin mendengar kata-kata itu sekali lagi. Dan kenapa hatinya terasa sakit saat mendengar suara tangisan Luhan. Hei, ada apa dengan dirinya?**_

" _ **Kau.. Berbahagialah dengan Tao. Sudah dulu nde? Annyeong."**_ _ **perkataan Luhan membuat Sehun segera tersadar.**_

" _ **Lu? Luhan?"tidak ada jawaban. Sehun yakin namja itu pasti sudah menutup teleponnya.**_

 _ **Tangan kiri Sehun terangkat memegang dadanya. Oh, Shit! Jantungnya tidak mau berhenti berdetak dengan cepat. Kendalikan dirimu Oh Sehun!**_

" _ **Sehun~ah, yang tadi itu Luhan?"**_

 _ **Sehun masih sibuk dengan dunianya hingga mengabaikan pertanyaan Tao.**_

" _ **Sehun, apa yang ter..."**_

 _ **Ponsel Sehun kini kembali bergetar. Tapi sepertinya namja tampan itu tidak menyadarinya akibat terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya.**_

" _ **Sehun, ponselmu!"ucap Tao setengah berteriak membuat Sehun tersadar dan langsung mengangkat panggilan ponselnya tanpa melihat nama si penelepon.**_

" _ **Yoboseyo?"**_

" _ **Sehun..."**_ _ **terdengar jawaban di seberang.**_

" _ **Kris? Ada apa?"**_

 _ **Dan jawaban Kris selanjutnya membuat Sehun terkejut, benar-benar terkejut. Namja itu bangkit dengan segera dari duduknya dan berlari keluar tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Tao.**_

Kini, dia benar-benar merindukan namja cantik itu. Andai saja dia menyadari perasaanya lebih awal. Andai saja dia menepati janjinya dan tidak meninggalkan Luhan sendiri. Andai saja dia pulang saat itu juga dan merawat Luhan. Terlalu banya kata andai saja yang berputar-putar di kepalanya. Dan lebih dari pada itu semua, Sehun merasa sekaranglah saatnya... Saatnya untuk mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Kata-kata yang harusnya dia ucapkan malam itu, tepat sebelum Luhan menutup sambungan telepon.

"Nado saranghae... Nado Saranghae Xi Luhan..."

Sehun tidak tau, kapan perasaannya pada Luhan akan menghilang. Karena pada kenyataannya, perasaan itu semakin membesar setiap harinya.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya end juga... Gimana, gimana?

Lagi-lagi author minta komentar dari para readers yaaaaaa.. Komentar-komentar kalian bakalan jadi penyemangat shizu buat ngetik lanjutannya. #Eh

Soalnya shizu juga pengen buat side storynya dari sudut pandang Kris dan Tao.

Tapi tentunya ff ini bakalan lanjut kalo ada review dari para readers tercinta ^^

Maaf juga kalo ff shizu banyak typonya.

.

.

.

Balasan review:

MinGyuTae00:

Mian chinguuuuu.. Lulunya harus mati.. Ini udah dibikin kok side storynya ^^

NoonaLu:

Khamsahamnidaaaa~ ^^

SFA30:

Ini author enggak ngerti apa.. Tapi makasih reviewnya..

Maple Fujoshi2309:

Endnya emang sengaja dibuat ngegantung.. Hehehe... Sehun mah emang gitu.. Tapi ini udah liat kan gimana keadaan sehun ditinggal lulu.. Dibuat ff lain chingu.. Makasih buat dukungannya ^^

BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim:

Huaaa.. Jangan nangis chinguuu.. Nanti shizu juga nangis.. Ini ada side storynya kok ^^

Baby Lu:

Ini udah ada chingu.. Ditunggu ya komentarnya ^^

KiranMelodi:

Makasih chingu ^^ Ini ada side storynya.. Hehehe

Guest:

Mian chinguuu.. Mereka bakalan happy ending, tapi di ff shizu yang lain aja yaaa.. Tapi tenang aja, sehun dibuat nyesel kok..

rin chan:

Iya, kasihan lulu #ikutannangisgaje.. Makasih chingu ^^

Park Haneul:

Sehun emang lambat mah orangnya. Lulu udah keburu pergi tuh.. Ini sehun udah dibikin nyesel senyesel nyeselnya.. Jangan lupa komentarnya yaaa ^^

idnoordiani:

ini udah dilanjut ^^ Ditunggu komentarnya yaaa..

winter park chanchan:

iya... Kasihan banget lulu... Ini udah ada side storynya.. Bukan huntao kok.. Habis shizu enggak rela sehun ama yang lain.. Sehun kan cuma buat lulu.. Hehehe.. Maaf chingu, lulu harus mati.. Ditunggu komentarnya yaaa...

fivahlulu:

udah, sehun udah tau kok.. kris juga udah dateng (baca di atas).. lulu dibikin meninggal chingu.. Ditunggu komentarnya yaa ^^

.

.

.

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya...

Salam hangat, shizu :*


End file.
